


What we do is secret

by AstandsforAlex



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, i made myself ship lucretia and lup with this, small character death, taz spoilers for episode 60, they come back though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstandsforAlex/pseuds/AstandsforAlex
Summary: "does the word 'Lup' ring a bell to you at all? Because this thing just radiant beamed that word into the side of the cafeteria after nearly hitting the kid detective."After he had said the name of his sister her hands tightened on the sides of her chair, short fingernails digging into the leather. She bit the inside of her lip as she noticed he had stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly. "Uh no, the word does not ring a bell i'm afraid"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was spurred on by my friend and I going "What did lucretia do when she found out about the whole 'Lup' incedent with Ango and Taako.  
> This is my first TAZ work so I hope I got them in character!

Lucretia looked up from the papers that scattered her desk as Taako walked in, looking like he was holding in a secret from her. "What can I help you with Taako? Did Merle try to fondle your succulents again, because like I said last time that's a problem to take to HR" She said with a small smile on her face. Despite what most people on the secret base might think, she still had her sense of humor in tact.   
  
Taako smiled at the joke but it quickly fell away from his face, odd, it wasn't usual for him to openly show such unhappiness in front of people. She sat up a bit more as he approached him and sat his umbrella down on the desk. "So hey Lucretia-" She opened her mouth to correct him but he ignored her and kept talking "does the word 'Lup' ring a bell to you at all? Because this thing just radiant beamed that word into the side of the cafeteria after nearly hitting the kid detective."   
  
After he had said the name of his sister her hands tightened on the sides of her chair, short fingernails digging into the leather. She bit the inside of her lip as she noticed he had stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly. "Uh no, the word does not ring a bell i'm afraid" she said, quickly regaining her composure, she could take the time to grieve when nobody was around. "Perhaps Leon would know more about it? Apologies for not being able to tell you more" Well that last part truly wasn't a lie. She couldn't tell him anything about Lup.  
  
Taako gave her a strange look but shrugged nonchalantly "Alright, i'll go bother Leon then, don't need to ask me twice to mess with him!" He laughed and walked towards the door, putting the crimson umbrella back into its holder. She smiled and picked up her pen again as if she was going to get back to writing. As the door closed behind Taako, confirming that he had officially left, she let the pen fall from her grasp as multiple silent tears fell from her eyes and slide down her cheeks.   
  
Suddenly she was back on the star blaster, surrounded by her friends as she frantically wrote in both her journals, not wanting to miss a single detail. She almost regrets not being more involved in those moments, instead choosing to watch from the background. Lup was having a conversation with her brother, something menial and unimportant, probably sharing recipes, but something brought her conversation to the young journalist. She walked up to her and placed a hand on her hip. "Your face is always shoved in those books, look up once in a while!"  
  
Lucretia looked up and pushed her glasses up "I don't want to miss anything that might happen, because if i wait to write something down I could misremember it!" She said determinedly, using one hand to document the conversation even as they spoke.   
  
Lup laughed and plucked the pen from her deft fingers "Chill out, if anything that important happened i'm sure you'd remember well enough. And with your head in those books you miss the finer details anyway. I bet you didn't even notice this cool umbrella that Barry got me!" She said, singing the red umbrella around her wrist.  
  
The memory fades into another one, a more recent one. The sky is black above you, like it has been multiple other times. The new sight is of Lups now empty chest cavity, a bit of blood leaking out of her mouth. Lucretia runs towards the fallen elf, begging for her to wake up. She can hear her captain calling telling her that it's time to go, and the logical part of her brain is telling her that Lup will come back but they need to get out of here first. She still can't bring herself to leave Lups side, even as she hears the star blaster fire up, even as she feels the hunger slowly engulfing everything around them.   
  
Lucretia looked up from where he eyes had been fixed on her desk, it was a photo on the desk that was covered by the voidfish magic to show just a photo of herself in an intricate royal blue coat, but when she allowed her mind to see the true photo it was of the her and Lup, posing together for a photo, the elf giving her bunny ears with a wide smile, while Lucretia herself had only a small smile on her face, hands resting behind her back.   
  
She had to find a way to fix this. To fix everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Don't feel afraid to comment if you have any suggestions/critique/feedback! you can also contact me on tumblr at bipolarwallywest.tumblr.com


End file.
